Alien Angel
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: While escaping a horrible fate on Earth, Zoey plunges into the unknown of space. Not knowing where she's going to stop, she comes face to face with a space ship, but is this ship friend, or foe.
1. Prologue

"Evacuate! Evacuate Earth as soon as possible!" Were the words shouted into the microphones and broadcasted across the Earth. People scrambled through the streets, while all over the world, young girls usered people to escape shuttles, that were boarding people.

In Tokyo, the mew mews, were doing the same and they were having difficulty getting some of the elderly to leave their homes.

"I ain't leavin girlie, so get off my land!" "Ma'am! There is no time to argue!" "I ain't budgin, so git lost." "Having trouble Corrina?" "Nah, I just love having old broads yell at me." "Hm...you go take care of those children over there, I'll take the woman." "Fine with me, good luck though." "Hm, you too, those kids have stones and sticks." "Great."

"What you want chicki?" "Chicki? No, no, my name is Neko, now, there is a very dangerous thing about to happen to the Earth, and we are evacuating to the nearest shuttle," "Hm..." "Please, ma'am, we wouldn't be asking you to leave your home if it wasn't a major situation," "Hm, I suppose you wouldn't, alright, I'll leave, how long do I have?" "Take a few moments to say good-bye then follow these men here," "What about me things?" "These men will take them to the truck, then they will come and take you to the same truck, then to a shuttle," "Alright, thank you for using such manners and for telling me what the reason was for me leavin," "My pleasure, ma'am. Be safe."

"You made that look easy!" "It was easy, all you have to do is explain the situation to the people and they'll usually agree." "Hm...or is it that you're just so good with people?" "Hey, you are too, you just need to use a little sweetness, and some of those lady-like manners," "Hmph! Sorry if there may not be time for that," "Corinna, there is always time for being polite, you being a lady, should know that by now," "Hm...and just when have I been so polite that I'm nice?" "True enough...ow!" "Bleh," "You asked the question," "Yeah, yeah, next block!" "Okay."

8

"How's everything going?" "As well as it can go," "There are these old people that just wont leave!" "Send Zoey, she's a great one to get the oldies to leave." "Okay, Zoey..." "On it, be back in a few." She left and headed to the still full homes.

"There thats the last in Tokyo," "Good, a friend of mine in Osaka, say that the rest of Japan is just about evacuated, now, its our turn, meet back here in two hours," "Right."

"Zoey," "Mark!" "You guys done?" "Yeah, you?" "Uh huh, the guys were happy to help move the people's things," "Hm, that really helped, thanks alot." "No problem, you heading home to pack?" "Mhm, yeah the other girls are too." "Can you believe that after fighting so hard to protect Earth, that we'd have to leave?" "Hm...its our own fault," "How so?" "We ruined the Earth, we destroyed the Ozone and we did nothing to keep Earth's animals from disappearing." "Hm...Zoey..." "You know I sometimes wonder if we did the right thing in fighting the Cynaclons," "What, you'd actually want to have Earth belong to Deep..." "No! Not him, but the others, not that evil twisted, jerk." "Thanks for being honest." "Mark..." "See you in an hour." "Yeah..." She went into the apartment ad began packing.

"Hello Zoey, ready to head off?" "Yep," "Well, take one last look while we're loading the truck then we're off." "K." Zoey smiled lightly as her boyfriend and a few of his friends took her things out to a waiting truck.

"Ha...this is it...I cannot believe that this is happening!" She started crying and collapsed to the floor in tears.

About three months ago Zoey had been sent a warning letter that Earth would explode in four months. She'd presented it to Elliot of course and at first he blamed the Cynaclons, but Zoey shook her head, she said that is was caused by the humans and their polluting. Earth was finally fed up with how badly it was being treated and nothing was going to stop the explosion. After presteting the letter to the entire world councel, a team of scientists did an experiment and it turned out that Zoey had been right and they prepared for Earth wide evacuations.

Almost four months later, Zoey still did not know who had sent the letter to her, but she'd be sure to give whoever sent it a huge thank you.

"Zoey, you ready to go?" "Mhm, I guess so. As ready as one can be I guess." "Lets head out then." Zoey got into the truck with Mark and they all headed to the cafe.

"Good, you made it on time," "So what way to the shuttle?" "Downstairs." "HUH?" Zoey sighed and smiled "I have no clue how he did it, but Elliot had a shuttle built using the cafe itself," "WHAT!" "Thats right, but the take off is so string you have to be downstairs to be safe." "Ah,ha," "You girl go with Wesely and we'll carry your things," "K." Zoey and the girls followed Wesely into the basement of the cafe.

"Alright, everyone ready for take off..." "Mhm...oh!! WAIT!" "HUH? Whats wrong? Zo...Zoey!" Zoey had been looking out the window when she'd seen two young girls one was no older then 6 and the other 12. She was not about to leave the girls and went to quickly get them.

"Are you two alright?" "Huh? OH! It...its you!" "Hm?" "You're the cat girl!" "Mhm, come on now, you can't stay on Earth," "Why?" "It's going to explode in a day." "Oh no!" "Come on, give me the little one's hand, then your own...oh!" The 12 year old and the child landed right beside her. "Thank you for your help," "Who are you...wait! You're Cynaclons!" "Mhm, that we are, wow! You're cuter in person!" "Huh?" "Our brother just adores you!" "Oh...does he?" "Mhm, yep..." "Kanna, when are we going to go home and see big brother?" "Soon. Rina, very soon..." "Who is your brother?" "Dren." "I thought so...what are you two doing here on Earth alone?" "We came down with our brother the last time they were here, though none of them knew we were there, see Rina here, she wanted to follow him to Earth, so when I went to retrieive her, they teleported back to Earth and she followed them so I had to follow her, but we havent been able to get back since." "Wow! That was 3 years ago!" "Really? Thought it was longer, anyway thank you very much, brother said you were nice, but we didn't know how nice, but you are very, very, very, nice." "Hm, thank you, what are your names?" "I'm Yakanna, and this is Larina," "What pretty names," "Mhm, mother named us all with pretty names," "Mhm, she did..." "Neko?" "Hm?" "Do like big brother?" "Oh...well..." "ZOEY! What were you...what in the..." "Elliot, this is Yakanna and Larina, they were about to be stranded on Earth," "They're..." "I know, they're Dren's sisters." "Uh huh, well, I guess they shouldn't be much trouble, bring them down...WHOA!!" "Shit someone pushed the...Zoey?" She was no where to be seen. "ZOEY!" "She...she just disappeared!" "SHIT!" Elliot ran down the stairs, the girls following close behind.


	2. Chapter 1

"Zoey to Elliot! Come in! Zoey to Elliot!" Zoey shouted into a microphone. "ARGH! What the hell just happened!" Zoey had been standing with Elliot and Dren's sisters when something had happened and she was suddenly shot into space in some kind of ship. "Elliot! What the hell!" She'd began to panic when she first realized what happened, but she slowly calmed down. "Whew, this is not going to be easy to do." She set the controls to hover and stood to look out the window of the ship, she saw the Earth the way that the astronauts and Dren did. It looked like a beautiful, untouched planet, full of life, though Zoey knew that it was just the opposite. "Hm...false hope...thats what the Earth is, its false hope." Zoey sighed and took out something to eat.

The ship was like a miniture cafe setting, there were cakes, cookies, all sorts of food and so much to drink, and there were changes of clothes that Zoey fit into perfectly, a bit too perfectly she thought and reminded herself to talk to Elliot about that if she ever got through to him.

She took a sip of her drink and leaned back in her seat. "Hm...space...the entire human race must now live in space..." She thought about the girls, "I hope Yakanna and Larina and of course the others are alright...hm...I'll make sure they get home, no matter what...WHOA!!" She felt it and went to the window and watched as the Earth exploded into trillions of pieces. "Well, thats the end of Earth...good-bye." Zoey said lightly as she turned her head away and went to set up her sleeping arrangements.

The ship really was well built, it had its own bedroom, built and decorated for a girl who adored pink. There was an actual bed in the room, not a sleeping bag like in normal ships, there was a washroom too and a kitchen and even a swimming pool, which Zoey thought was very weird, but liked it all the same. "Hm...someone was really prepared to live in space if it came down to it...but why is it that it seems that Elliot was peparing this thing for me?" She wanted to know this, and went to see if she could get a though to him.

"What happened to Zoey!" "When you leaned on that button, you activated Zoey's ship." "Zoey's ship?" "Mhm, yes, see you each have your own ship," "Why?" "It was going to be a last resort if we couldn't beat...ah...**them** on Earth, you'd fight from space." "So...Zoey is in her very own ship!" "Mhm, each one has all the essentials of an apartment, and looks like a mini cafe on the inside." "Neat." "So, can we contact her?" "We should be able to in just a few..." "ELLIOT!" "Here, Zoey, how do you like your ship?" "My ship! I knew it! What happened? Why am I in this ship and why do I even have my own space ship!" "We had them created in case there was..." "Oh, I get it now, man, you guys sure thought of everything," "Sure did, so how is it?" "It's just fine and very, pink." "Yeah, but you like pink right?" "Yeah, so thats just luck..." "Not really," "Huh? Anyway, is everyone alright?" "Mhm, we're fine, so are the other people in the other shuttles," "Thats wonderful! What about Kanna and Rina?" "They're fine, worried about you though, where are you?" "I have no clue, I've never been out in space before!" "Send me the coordinates Zoey, I'll figure out where you are." "Are you sure Yakanna?" "Mhm, we're taught at a young age how to navigate." "Ah, okay, they're on the way." "Got them, lets see...wow! You're not far from our new planet!" "WHAT!" "You should be running into Brother's scouting ship soon! Thats great!" "Wait! What happens if its not him?" "Oh...ah...well...thats a tricky one...ah..." "YAHH!" "Zoey!" "I have to go! I've run into another ship!" "Oh! Tell them your name and say who you know, say you know brother, and the other two and Rina and me." "Alright, hope it...gotta go, they're sending a transmission..." "If it says veiw them do it, it maybe brother, once he sees you, you'll be fully safe." "K...over and out."

8

"What is a human ship doing near our planet?" "Forgive me, but I knew not where I was heading, you see I have never been in space before," "You are a human then!" "Yes...please don't shoot me down, I have no weapons on board," "How'd you get all the way out here?" "Earth...it exploded two days ago, all humans were sent into space in shuttles, but I was seperrated from my friends," "Hm...whats your name? You sound really cute," "My name is...AHH!" Zoey looked to the other side and saw another ship, and in came another transmission from the first one. "You're being ordered to let me board you or land on the planet." "Ah...whats easier?" "Landing," "Then I'll land, but how?" "You really don't know anything about spaceships do you?" "No, I don't...who are you by the way?" "Name is Koji, of the Cynaclon military, prepare for landing assistance." The man, Koji hooked onto the ship and helped Zoey land it on the planet. "While we're landing, whats your name cutie?" "Zoey." "Pretty name! So pretty! Now when you land just follow me and Sardon, we'll show you where to go to be check out and to make sure you're not a threat," "Oh..." "Brace yourself, we're landing." Zoey swallowed then waited for impact.

"Hm? Well, hey there, my, my you are cute," "Oh...ah..." "Come this way now, oof, hey! Watch it Sardon!" "Shut up..." "Ah...hi..." "What the hell are you doing here!" "Ah...well, see thats a very long story...one that I'd be happy to tell..." "Then you'll get your chance, Koji, have the ship inspected, you come with me." "Right," "Ow! Hey!" "Lets get moving."

"You could show some courtesy you know!" "Shut your mouth, you're a prisoner, oh and you wont be seeing **him** anytime soon," "Hmph! Thats not why I'm here," "Then why are you here?" "If you were to check your blasted data, you'd know that two days ago Earth exploded!" "..." "That is the reason I was out in space, the reason I ended up here was because I have never flown a space ship in my life, so I had no idea what I was doing! This whole, me being here is all by mistake!" "That I agree with you on, it is a mistake, and one, that will be made right." "What is that supposed to mean?" "You'll find out now, Ryoko, take this girl to the exam room." "EXAM!" "You were told why were you not?" "Oh, lovely, once everyone knows its curtains for me...jerk."

Zoey was led into a room by a blond man. He looked nothing like the others, this one looked sinister and evil, the guy Koji had brown hair and a soft expression, like Dren's, but this Ryoko man, he made Zoey shiver with fright.

"Alright now, take this and change." "Hrm..." "I will prepare the exam..." "No need, I'm a mew mew alright, but even so I am not a threat." "You are a mew mew! What luck! I have always wanted to experimant with one of you ladies." "Oh shit!" Zoey realized that she'd just said the wrong thing as the man moved toward her with a needle. "Hey! What the hell is that! Get away from me right now!" "Or what? You'll go mew on me?" "I wont if I don't have to, but if you don't get away from me with whatever is in that needle I will! AHH! Who..." "Thats good Arin, hold her still, you two! Hold her down." Zoey squirmed and wriggled to try to get away, but when she swung her arm one way it connected with the needle. "Ah...uh...oh..." "You're assistance was greatly apprieciated boys, you may leave now, she'll be out for quite a bit." The men left, and the doctor, laid Zoey on an exam table. "Now, lets see what we're working with here." The exam began.


	3. Chapter 2

"Uh...what...where am I?" "Ah, so you've woken, my, you are a strong one, it took almost five of the strongest men to hold you down you know," "ARGH!" Zoey went to sit up, but found that when she did something on her shoulders hurt her. "OW!" "Oh, you may not want to try moving, if you do you'll only injure yourself more," "What did you do to me!" "I gave you a sleeping seirum, then attatched you to that table." "Attatched? ARGH! What the hell! Let me sit up!" The table suddenly moved and she now somewhat sat up. "There, better?" "Sort of, I'd feel much better if I didn't have...these things in my shoulders and legs!" "Well, when I was extracting your DNA you began to kick and swat me, so I had you bolted to the table," "Extract...my DNA!!" "Yes, but worry not, it was only the feline DNA that I took, your normal DNA is still fully intact." "You took the cat DNA!" "Indeed I did, now, lets see, hm...a full woman, thats one thing I know, just by looking at you...hm?" "You...you mean I'm not a mew mew anymore..." "Not that I know of...hm...lets see, go mew." "I...I can't unless I want to..." "Go mew!" "No!" "I said!" "Look I don't give two shit about what you said! I said no!! AGH" "Little bitch! No one says no to me!" "Shut up! I'm not some robot you can control!" "Hm...maybe I can change that..." "No! No! Get away from me!!" Zoey struggled to get up and even though it was hurting her she had to get away from this mad man, she just had to.

Finally Zoey felt the bolts rip out of her legs and arms, and she did the best she could to escape. "No! Get back here you little witch!" Ryoko chased after her.

"Huff, huff," Zoey ran faster then she'd ever ran in her whole normal life, but never once felt the mew power kick in and that brought her to a sad realization, she no longer had her powers. "I have to get out of here...hm?" "She came to a door, "Hm...theres something written here, Outside...oh! This leads outside!" She pushed the door open and felt a rush of fresh air and almost stopped to breath it in, but she remembered that the mad man was right behind her and she ran fast.

"Oh god, this is so painful...ow...damn...he'll find me thanks to the blood..." Zoey was starting to space out and was about to fall over, when she saw on a door to a small house, the name of the man she wanted to see right now, she ran over to the door and lifted the latch letting herelf in, she knew he wouldn't mind, but what if he wasn't there, she worried about that, but then saw the green hair and smiled as she approached the room he was in.

She stopped in his bedroom doorway and smiled lightly as she watched him sleeping.She heard hbim talking in his sleep, "Mmm," "Kiss me Kitty cat," She blushed, he was dreaming about her. She clung to the door "Dren..." "Hm? Yes Kitty..." "Huh...what...who..." His words were cut off as soon as he looked up to see Zoey standing there, hair down, dressed in a weird outfit, blood dripping from her legs, shoulders and her mouth.

"Zoey..." Was all he managed to get out, "Dr...Dren...help...me...," That was all she really needed to say as he wrapped her in a blanket and just held her. "Zoey...what happened to you..." She couldn't speak, all she could do was cry in the arms of a man she knew would not let that Ryoko guy get to her. "Zoey...its alright, you don't have to cry anymore," "Hm..." She was so tired and in such pain that she coldn't speak fully and just responed with little grunts. "Hm...this looks like Ryoko's work, are you alright?" Suddenly she started crying loudly in his arms. "Zoey, hush honey, I wont let Ryoko hurt you, you know that, right?" "Mhm..." Zoey was so tired that it didn't take long before she was asleep. "Hm...sleep well Kitty cat."

"RYOKO!" "Ah, Dren..." "What hell did you do to Zoey!" "What...ARGHH!!" "Are you insane!" "What the fuck did you do to her!" "You mean the human girl?" "You ever touch her again and I will personally rip your throat out!! You get that through your thick head!" "Ye...yeah..." "You'd better." Dren left the room, but not before slugging Ryoko again.

"What the hell is so speacial about that chick?" "She's is favorite girl in the whole universe," "Hm?" "She is his perfect kitty, and he wont let anyone have or hurt her, so you may want to take his waring to heart, cause he'll do anything to keep her from harm." "Yeah, even die for her." "She's the girl he sacrificed himself for!" "Thats her," "Man, I thought it would have been the purple mew," "Ha, ha, no way. He's liked the cat since he first met her," "Yeah, not to mention he stole a kiss from her that very day they first met." "Wow," "Yeah, so you may want to stay away from her, or he will make good on his threat." "He always does."

"Zoey?" "Hm?" "Are you feeling better?" "Mhm..." "You don't have to worry about Ryoko either, he wont touch you again, if he knows whats good for him, now Kitty cat, what are you doing here anyway?" Zoey sighed and smiled lightly, "Kitty cat...you may want to find a new one," "Hm? Why would I want to do that?" Tears trickeled down her cheeks, "Hey, what wrong now honey?" "Ryoko took the cat out of me..." "What..." "He extracted the cat DNA, so now..." "You're not a mew mew anymore is that it?" "Mhm..." "Oh, honey...even if you're not a cat anymore, you're still **my** Kitty cat," That made Zoey blush and she smiled brightly.

She noticed that Dren was just staring at her, "what is it? You've been staring at me for a long tim now." "Hm...this is the first time you've really smiled since you arrived in my house," "Hm..." "Not to mention the first time you've smiled while around me and only me," "You look pretty when you smile, you should do it more often. "Hm...I think I might start." Zoey smiled again, then looked out at the military head quarters, "Whats up?" "My ship is in there..." "Your ship?" "Mhm, thats how I got here, after Earth exploded," "Hm...so there was no way in stopping that huh?" "How...you sent it to me!" "Mhm, you didn't think I'd just let the Earth explode and loose you in the along with it did you?" "I...it never came to mind..." "Well, now you know, but that still doens't tell me how you got out here?" "I have never flown a space ship before in my entire life, so I didn't know what I was doing." "Hm..." "If it wasn;t for Kanna, I wouldn't even have known where I was..." "Kanna? I have a..." "Sister maned Yakanna?" "Yeah...how'd you know?" "Well right now, and don't worry, she and Larina are on the cafe ship." "Cafe ship?" "Mhm," "What were they even doing on Earth?" "Well from what Yakanna told me, Larina followed you down and Yakanna followed her." "How long ago was that?" "Three years ago," "Damn! Didn't think they'd stay that long." "Kanna said that they didn't know ow to get back," "That would explain it...hm...when'd you meet them?" "The day the Earth was fully evacuated," "Ah...well, thanks." "Hm?" "For helping them, I mean," "Is that all?" "Huh?" "Hm...you know..." She was blushing, "I missed you," "Did you now?" "Mhm, I guess I just got used to you showing sometimes." "Aww, well, that was all to see you honey," "I know...you know, you got me all confused." "About?" "Life." "Ah...is that a good or bad thing?" "I don't know yet...so far its very close to being good." "Then I'm happy to have made you confused." "Yeah, yeah, anyway, this place looks amazing," "Yeah, but it wouldn't have if not for you and the mew aqua," "Hm...oh, is that snow?" "Snow?" "That white stuff on that mountain over there," "I didn't know that it was called something, but yeah, its icky, cold and wet." "Oh, but snow is so fun!" "Fun! this planet was covered in snow for a long time!" "Hm...I see, the harsh conditions was the snow right?" "Mhm," "Well, I know of the best thing for being in the snow." "Huh? What?" "Hats, coats, mitts or gloves, boots and anything that'll keep a person warm." "Hm..." "If you go around in what you wear all the time in the snow, you'll freeze," "No kidding, so how do you get rid of it?" "Truthfully, you can't. See on Earth we have seasons, and one of those 4 seasons is winter, thats when snow comes for 3-4-5 months then leaves and spring arrives and stays for the same amout of time and then summer, the warmest season then lastly fall, then it starts all over again with winter." "Huh, interresting," "Mhm, its a continuous cycle, it never stopped...until Earth exploded that is," "Whoa, I like the summer season," "Ha, ha, you and the whole population of Earth," "Warm is the best," "True, but there is a thing called being too warm and thats how droughts happen and thats how many storms occur." "Hm...seems like that kind of thing happens in all the seasons huh?" "Mhm, though you're right, summer is the best, but not the best," "I sort of understood that," "Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 3

"So, Yakanna, do you think Zoey will be alright?" "Mhm, if she can find my brother she'll be just fine." "Hm?" "Elliot, besides being here, at the cafe, the safest place for Zoey is with Dren." "Come again?" "Brother wont let anyone hurt her, he loves her too much," "Oh..."

It had been almost two months since Zoey had last contacted her friends, and everyone was getting worried. Yakanna was trying her best to navigate the cafe ship to where Zoey had sent her, her coordinates, but with several astroid storms, it wasn't easy.

"Man, Earth made a pretty big mess!" "Yeah, unfortunatlely, how's it coming Yaknna?" "I think we're close, but I can't tell for sure...whoa!" "Careful now," "Thank you...oh no!" "What?" "The navigational system has been damaged!" "Crap!" "Without that...we wont know where we're going!" Yakann shook her head, "I'm sorry, but its true, if my brother was here, he wouldn't need the system, but I'm not as experienced like he is." "Ha...its alright, no worries, we'll think of something...hm..." Larina came up to the two, "Kanna, what about the other girl's ships?" "Hm?" "Ah! I know what she means!" "Hm? What?" "The girl's ships have a seperrate navigational system!" "Thats wonderful!" "Mhm, I'll tell the girls to ready themselves and send them into their ships," "With their help we'll be able to find Zoey faster." "You're a smart girl Larina." The girl smiled, "Brother had to do the same thing when her was teaching Koji," "Ah ha..." "Thats right! You were watching that lesson were you?" "Mhm, Kanna was supposed to be given that lesson a year ago," "What lesson?" "We're taught to fly through these types of storms, when we turn 13, and I'm now 14." "Ah, that would have helped huh?" "Mhm, but lets get the girls into space, it'll be dangerous if they're doing that while in a storm." "Yeah, you're right, alright, I'll let you know when to start following them," "Right...Rina? You going too?" "Mhm."

"What a pretty place!" "Mhm, this is a secret place, that only I know of." "Hm...its really nice here..." "Glad you like it, though three years ago it wasn't like this." Zoey was sitting on a nice soft bit of grass, Dren beside her.

Her wounds had helaed from Ryoko's horrid treatment, and she was smiling more, and the thought of sitting with Dren was a good feeling now. Their battle was over, it had been fully over the day Deep Blue had been destroyed. She could never fight someone who did what dren did for her, never. Like he had said one night, the two of them had a specail relationship, and it was true, being there sitting beside him, she never even thought of Mark anymore.

"So, want to go swimming?" "How? We have no suits?" "So?" "Ah...are you implying we..." "Uh huh, thats the best way, hey!" "Sorry, but I'm not one for skiny dipping," "Hm? Oh, you're not huh?" "No, I'm...whoa! Hey!" "Lets just see about that," "Wait! No, no! Dren! Stop it!" Zoey was being carried to a pretty pond, "Put me down! I mean...ulp!" She was dropped into the water, clothes and all.

"Didn't think kitties liked to swim," "Argh!You are so going to...HEY!" "Ha! Can't get back at me if you're under water! Can you?" There was no answer and Zoey hadn't surfaced yet.

"Ah...Zoey?" "Uh oh...hey, honey! Okay, the game is over, you win," Still nothing, "SHIT!" In he went under the water just as Zoey, who'd been holding her breath for so long surfaced inside of an underwater cavern.

"Hm? Wow, this is cool, whew, didn't know I could hold my breath that long." "Hmph! He is so going to get it...man! My clothes are soaked!" She decided to strip and start a small fire to dry her clothes, then thought of trying to mew, but when she tried, nothing happened. She sighed and just sat there, naked, in front of the fire, "Hm...its so strange not being able to mew anymore...so strange, I'm so not used to it...ha."

Under the water, just inches from the cavern entrance was a strange type of creature, who could see the light of the fire inside and became curious and began to venture inside, while not far from it Dren searched for Zoey, and was amking sure to keep away from the creature.

"Damn, Girichos, always in the way," He thought to himself as he searched, not thinking that Zoey could be in the Giricho's path.

"Ha...well, these are pretty much dry, hm...I'd best get back, he'll be thinking that he killed me or something weird like that..." She stopped talking when she heard breathing behind her.

"Sorry, did I...AHH!" She screamed as she came face to face with the weirdest creature she'd ever seen. She clutched her clothes in her hands and backed uaway from the thing that moved closer to her.

"What...what are you?" She asked, half expecting it to be able to speak, then, "I am known as a Giricho, wht are you?" "Y...you can talk!" "I can, but we Girichos prefer not to," "Oh, I'm a human, from the planet Earth," "Earth? Hm, there are beings on this planet that speak of Earth quite a bit," "Mhm, I know, if I may, do you have a name?" "Hiruto," "Hiruto, I'm Zoey," "Pleasure to meet you Zoey...hm? Why is it that you have nothing on?" "My clothes got wet and I was drying them out..." "If you came in here through the water, wont they just get wet again?" "Mhm, yes they will, but not as much as they were," "I see...do you mind if I change?" "Change?" "Turn, then you shall see." "Alright." Zoey didn't know what the creature was going to change into, but she turned.

"You may turn back now," "Hm? Oh!" Zoey now looked at a handsome young man, with silver hair, and human ears. His eyes were the color of the golden sun and he had a lovely water symbol on his cheek.

"Are...are you the..." "Yes, I'm the Giricho that was just here a moment ago, I am Hiruto," Zoey stepped back a bit, "What is it?" "You...you look almost like a human!" "Mhm, I suppose I do, and you? What do you think?" "I...hm...you're very handsome, and I think you could pass for a human...can you live long out of the water?" "Only in this form, in the other form, I'd have died if I hadn't changed." "Hm...oh!" Zoey turned quickly, realizing that she was talking andfacing a man she;d just met, with no clothes on. "I'll turn while you put your clothes on." "Hm...Thank you."

"You're friend has been searching for you," "Oh! Right!" "I'll take you back to the surface." Hiruto changed back into his water form and moved towards Zoey. "Hop on, I'll carry you," Zoey was a bit hesitant, then climbed on Hiruto's back and after he told her to hold on tight, they were back in the open water of the pond.

"Thank you Hiruto," "You're welcome Zoey, lovely meeting you, come by here again sometime." "I shall thank you again." Zoey smiled and waved as Hiruto dove back under the water.

"Zoey!" "Hm? Hey," "Where were you?" "Hm...I was in an underwater cavern," "Oh...wait! You didn't run into that Giricho did you?" "You mean Hiruto?" "Whos Hiruto?" "A Giricho I met." "Oh...What!" "Hey, don't get so worked up," "I'm not getting worked up, its just those things are very vicious!" "Hiruto wasn't he even let me ride him up to the surface." "Thats doesn't sound like a Giricho, they hate..." "They hate your people right?" "Ah..." "Hiruto told me that they do, but he said that since I'm human, I didn't fall under their hate, so he brought me back up here," "Lets go back," "Hey, um...I'm sorry if I worried you," "Hm? Well, I'm just glad your alright, I mean, you did have me worried," "Hm, sorry, but I wanted to **play** a game with you," "Ha, ha, nice way of bringing that up," "Oh, hush." They headed back to Dren's house, not noticing that they were being watched by a set of sun gold eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

"Everything ready?" "Yes, the girls are all in their ships." "Hm, good," "You girls able to hear me?" "Loud and clear, what now?" "Well, first what do you think?" "Not bad, could us a servant or two," "What, you finally have to do some work?" "Hmph." "I'll give her a hand Elliot," "Ah...okay, I don't know how I should take that, but alright." "Hey! Its nothing like that!" "Yeah, yeah, anyway Yakanna will send you the coordinates, keep an eye out for any other ships, beside our own." "Right."

"Alright, they all have the coordinates," "Yes," "Everyone is set to roll?" "I think so, ah...have you seen Rina?" "I think she went up with Kiki," "Oh, oaky, then she's alright, thats good." "Ready to follow?" "Mhm, lets go." Yakanna was given the best way through the asteroid storm and they were off and flying.

"How's it coming?" "Hm? Thank you, very well, we should be reaching the outer orbit of my planet." "Hm...how long will that take?" "About a year, maybe shorter." "I hope its shorter," "Mhm, so do I, brother must be so worried..." "What about your parents?" "They died four years ago, while brother, Rina and I were down on Earth." "Oh..." "Hm, but its alright, brother takes really great care of us," "Huh, never thought of him as a role model." "I know, he's always been a clown, but when it comes to something he's really dedicated to, he will become serious." "Huh," "That includes Zoey." "Yeah, I heard what he did for her, man! That was so unexpected!" "Hm, like I said, brother becomes so commited when hes serious and his feelings for Zoey are true and genuine." "Hm..." Yakanna smiled, "You care alot about her too, don't you?" "Ah..." "It's alright, everyone is able to have a secret love, thats the best part about living." "For a teen, you sure are a smart teen." Yakanna smiled, "Thank you."

"So, how did the humans force your people to leave Earth?" "Hm, no one will talk about it, and the council, until Deep Blue came a tricked them, they were ready to fully put aside the differences between us and the humans, but Deep Blue, he came and filled everyone with hate for the humans, and so, we began to fight them." "Hm," "He took over the military and the royal family, and forced them into hidding, saying that it would be safer for them, and then they were never seen again." "Wow." "The council announced that Deep Blue was our people's savior and they forgot about forgiving the humans." "Then the war began." "Mhm, thats right," "Thats also when Wesely and I began the mew project." Elliot sighed, "It was supposed to be easy, so easy, but we never intended that Deep Blue was our only real enemy." "Hm, Deep Blue never suspected that his top soldier would turn on him," "Hm?" "Brother. Deep Blue thought highly of him and relied on him, but then brother met and fell in love with his own enemy," "Yeah, same here," "Hm...you know, brother is going to become the ruler of my people soon," "Really?" "Mhm, he'll become Emperor, and if she says yes this time, Zoey will become his Empress, then both our people can live together in harmony." "Hm, that would be nice." Yakanna noticed Elliot look at her in a different way and she just blushed, as their faces moved closer to each other. The for a brief moment, they touched lips and almost didn't pull away until, Corrina interrupted.

"Well, well, having fun?" "AH!" Both Elliot and Yakanna blushed deeply. "What...what did you find?" "Well, beside the two of you, theres something outside my ship, it weird looking." "Send an image of it."

"Th...Thats the Goddess, Life's shrine!" "Orb of what?" "Orb of light, it's a large portion of immortality elixer, this is a shrine to the goddess that delivered the orb to us." "Goddess?" "Mhm, no one, but the man she loved knew her real name, many called her Life, since that is what she brought us." "Huh, cool." Yakanna, smiled and decided to tell the story.

"Long ago, when we were forced off the Earth, we thought that was the end of us and that our race would die off in space, and it began to. We were down to half a thousand people, and we were still loosing each moment. Life, she came from out of nowhere and showed us to our current planet. We lived there under her protection for the longest time. It was many years later, when a fierce battle broke out between her and the Deep Colored aliens." "Deep Color?" "Mhm, my father was one of the soldiers that fought with her, but the Deeps were too powerful for any of us and so it was Life that protected us. She gave us the Orb of light before she disappeared into the darkness of space, fighting the Deeps." "Hm..." "We were helpless against the Deeps and thought that Life had left us for dead, but brother didn't believe it." "She didn't leave you for dead though did she?" "No, brother was right, she didn't leave us for death, see the orb of light was given to us so that we could protect ourselves." "Huh," "Brother had always idolized Life and it didn't hurt that she was beautiful and very young." "How young?" "She was only 12 when she began her fight against the Deeps, and brother, well, he secretly yearned for her." "Thats not unsual." "Yeah I know, the orb of light, brother later discovered was filled with an immortality elixer, one that would keep our people safe and alive forever as well as young forever, well young looking." "Thats cool," "Mhm, Life said that the Deeps would never get what they want, but we didn't know at that time when she said that, that they wanted her. Their leader wanted her." "Their leader?" "Deep Blue." "What!" "Mhm, brother learned this when Deep Blue came to our planet and ordered us to hand Life over." "She wasn;t even there though," "Thats right, but he believed we were lying and so he cuased our planet to fall under a thick blanket of snow and ice and made it so no one could survive. We were forced underground and that where we stayed." "Thats harsh," "Mhm, I know. Deep Blue recruited brother many other young ones to fight and take over Earth," "What was Blue's reason?" "He heard that Life was on Earth and he went to find her, but found..." "Humans," "Mhm, yeah, so he recruited soldiers to go and find her, but he was betrayed by my brother, and Blue went into hidding. Unfortunately there were those who wanted to see him resurface and so, to keep the peace, brother became the first to go to Earth in search of Life, and he said that he'd found her." "Really!" "Mhm, but he'd never reveal who she was on Earth, never. See he didn't want Blue to get a hold of her." "He didn't know that Blue had taken on Mark's body though," "Exactly, and so he couldn't figure out why Deep Blue had such a pressence on Earth, when he was nowhere to be seen or found." "Then the last battel..." "Mhm, it was the last battle that showed what Blue was truly about and even somne of his followers dessereted him." "Hm, that is one amazing tale," "Mhm, we're told bedtime stories about Life and the orb of light as children." "Sounds cool."

"Hey, Elliot," "Hm?" "Brother did some research while he was on Earth," "Oh?" "He discovered that the name Zoey means Life." "What..." Mhm, like I said no one, but brother knows Life's real name." "Wow..." "In any case, we're close, it'll take a little longer, but we are nearly there." "Good, the sooner we find out if Zoey is alright the better." "You really love her, don;t you?" "Well, I...I care alot about her, but..." "Hm, you care for her like a man who knows that it wont happen." "Hm...yeah, shes still in love with Mark, so..." "Hm...that may change." "Nah, it wont change, she's been head over heels for the guy since I began the mew project." "Hm...true, but hearts can change if their given time to change." "Yeah, thats true, so I guess, it's possible huh," "Mhm. It is." Yakanna smiled and just looked at the picture of the shrine.

"Brother...was the man that Life loved...he is the only one who knows who she trully is, well, other then Deep Blue himself." "Hm...its all so weird," "I know, but thats what happened and that is why our people began to fight your mews." "Hm...so Zoey was right, huh," "About?" "About it being Blue who had come down before any of your people," "No." "No!" "The one that was the first to go there was not Blue, it was one of the Deep Colors, but it wasn't Blue, it was Silver." "Silver?" "Silver, trained Blue and was the first one of the Deeps to meet Life and find out her real name." "Wow..." "Life couldn't afford to have her enemies know who she really was, and so she fought with him and last we heard he'd been sent flying to Earth, along with Life, and they fought like crazy." "Hm..." "Life slew him, but saw what damage had been done and feeling the guilt, that is when she went into hidding." "So she felt bad about what happened?" "While fighting she destroyed a house and set it on fire, by mistake." "..." "She was very ashamed of herself and she decided that she'd go into hidding and not come back out, but she has come back out and Blue and brother found her." "Did he ever mention who she was?" "He wont tell anyone, not even me, and he and I are tight siblings." "Huh, must be someone special." "Mhm, you know the only girl who is more important to him then anything else in the universe is Zoey." "So...Zoey could be this Life girl?" "Thats is a possibility." "Hm." They continued on their journey, headed towards Yakanna's home planet.


	6. Chapter 5

"So, what do you think about being here?" "I like it, it reminds me so much of Earth." "Hm, yeah, I noticed that too..." "Hm...When I was talking with Haruto, he mentioned a young girl by the name of Life..." "Hm, did he now, very interresting huh?" "Mhm, who was she?" "A young girl, one who was only 8 when she fought the leader of the Deep Color aliens," "Deep Colors...so, Deep Blue wasn't even one of you," "Nope." "Hm, I always wondered that, but never knew until now." "Hm, Life was beyond wonderful. She gave us this planet to live on and the orb of light." "Orb of light?" "It's filled with an immortality elixer, one that also keeps one youthful." "Thats cool," "Mhm, many thought that she'd abandoned us when she disappeared, but she went into hidding, and no one has heard anyhting about her since, her battle with Deep Silver." "He was the leader of the Deeps at that time huh?" "Yes, and he was training Blue to become the next leader." "Terrible leader if you ask me." "Agreed, Life, at only 8 years old, she was strong and powerful. She went into hidding down on Earth," "Why?" "She'd destoyed and innocent family while fighting Silver and she was filled with emence guilt, so much that she went into hidding and she hasn't resurfaced yet." "Hm...that family was Elliot's..." "Hm?" "Elliot, the blond that I worked for," "Ah, right, the other blondie, right?" "Yeah, anyway, he believes that it was your people that did what Life did to his family." "What," "Well, he told me that during the fight he saw a chimaera and thats what he based his facts on." "The Chimeras are a weapon created by the Deeps, not us," "Really?" "When he recruied us, we were taught how to use and control them, but no, they were not ours originally." "Hm...that makes me feel happy," "Why?" "Well, I'm happy, because it wasn't one of your people's weapons that were harming the humans and Earth." "Hm...you're happy due to the little things aren't you?" "Hm, I guess I do..." "Will you marry me?" "WHAT!" Zoey smacked his arm, "Dren!" "What? Can't blame a guy for being perssistant can you?" "I guess not, and yes." "See. Now why no...what did you say?" "I said yes to your question." "Y..you...you said yes! You really mean that right? You're not just joking around with me are you!" "No, its not a joke and yes I will marry you." "Wow! I...WOW! I was not prepared for that answer...ah...again I say WOW!" Zoey couldn't help, but giggle as she watched Dren's face turn red, then light up brightly at that thought of her becoming his wife, finally. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Zoey?" "Life...she still and always will, love you Dren." "HUH! How..." "Did you know that my name Zoey means LIFE?" "Really? I didn't know that," He said sarcastically. "You knew?" "Found that out when I was still on Earth." "Ah...what did you think?" "Well, to be honest I thought that Life was you, but so far I havent found out if thats true or not." "Hm..." Zoey smiled, "Then what?" "Well, my constant following you around and I was hooked on you." "No, really?" "Yep really." Zoey stood, and tunred back to him.

"She may not want to return," "Hm?" "Being in hidding may have been the start of her new life," "Hm, yeah, I know it was, but..." "Hm...you know theres a saying that my mom tells to me, 'If someone wishes it, they will be able to be found, maybe not how one wants to find the person, but they will find them just the same.' She told that to me many times," "She's smart." "Yeah, but she's not my mom." "What?" Zoey sighed, and hesistated.

She didn't know why she was about to tell her deepset secret to Dren. She just couldn't understand it. She hadn't even told Mark, and here she was in an absolutly beautiful place about to tell Dren, the man she'd just gotten engaged to, her secret.

"I don't know who my real parents are." "Hm?" "The woman who takes care of me now, she found me one night in a park. I knew nothing about where I came from or how or why I was outside at such a late time of night." Zoey looked up at the sky, "She and the man who plays my father, put up found child flyers, but no one came forward, so they filed the right papers and I became their daughter." "Thats cool." "Hm, yeah it is, but as I continued to live there, I began to forget everything that I needed to remember, especially something that links me to Elliot, and not just the mew project, something else, but like I said I cannot remember anything." "Thats harsh," Zoey nodded, "Yeah, and its not easy going through life day after day, wondering if the life you're living is the onr you should be living." "Huh," "They named me Zoey, without even knowing the meaning of the name, they thought it was a cute name, and mother, she always wanted to name her daughter Zoey, but instead of a bio daughter she had a son instead, then was unable to have children again." "That is very harsh," "So, I guess her finding me and becoming my mother was a good thing." "Uh huh, so you have a brother huh?" "Mhm, Takishi," "Huh, cool." "Takishi never liked the idea of me being his adopted sister, and several times picked on me, thats how I became such a tomboy fighter," "Huh, interresting." Zoey turned towards the pond.

"This...this is the first time I've told someone my secret," "Really? I'm honored to be the first to hear it." "Not even Mark knows, and I don't think he will ever find out, neither will the others." "So, a scret just between you and me huh?" "Mhm..." She walked up to him and stood very close to him. "You do promise not to tell anyone, don't you?" "Of course, unless you want me to I wont tell a soul...mmm, hm, mmmm." "Thank you."

"So, how's life with your kitty?" "Great! I am i heaven with her here!" "Yeah, well," "She's mine! Mine! mine! Mine!" "Really, now thats assuming too much too soon," "Huh?" "Thats right! She may have gone to you to escape Ryoko, but what makes you think that she wont..." "She said yes." "WHAT!" "Okay, why would she change her mind so quickly!" "Hm?" "Was she not stuck on that human regect?" "Hm...true, even I was surprisedto hear the yes instead of the no, but I hear yes and she said she was serious and that yes was her answer," "Hm...whats her game?" "Nothing! Why can't it be possible for her to have changed her mind?" "Why can't it be possible her to like me?" "Shes human, enough said..." "Life was human too!" "Life...you bring her name up at this moment, meaning you are serious about this cat girl," "Very." "Life?" "The goddess from the bedtime stories." "Oh, hey you knew her?" "Knew her! Heck, the guy was head over heels for her," "Huh, you sure switch heels easily...OWW!" "Shut up, brat!" "GRR! Don't you start!" "Ha, ha, Zoey gave you good nickname, brat." "Shut up!" "Anyway, until she says diffrently, Zoey and I are going to be engaged, for life." "Hm..." "Theres something you are not telling us about this girl! What is so important about a human cat girl that four years ago you'd give up your very life for and risk your sanity?" "That is a secret between me and Life. I cannot tell anyone. See ya around."

"He is so hidding something about that girl." "I may know what that is too." "Hm?" Ryoko walked into the room, "Come with me, there is something about this girl that I have discovered." "Hm?" Sardon and Tarb followed Ryoko to the exam room.

"Alright, now here we have the girl's DNA, I accidentily got some of it mixed up with the cat DNA, when I extracted it. So I was researching the cat DNA when I noticed something about the girl's own DNA." "Alright, so? She has DNA, so do we all, but..." "Oh, beg pardon soardon, but that is not her DNA." "Oh?" "That is Life's DNA, and this on this slide is the girl's." "Hm...what!" "What is it Sardon?" "I...I don;t believe this!" "I want to see!" Tarb took a look at both DNA slides and gave puzzuled look, "They're the same," "Yes, they are," "Does this mean what I think it means!" "Yes, that woman..." "Zoey," "Right that woman Zoey IS LIFE!" "How...how is that..." "The name Zoey means Life." "Wow...this is one strange girl." They all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Hiruto," "You're welcome," Zoey was sitting on the bank of the pond talking with Hiruto, who was in his human-like form and sitting beside him. She would come to the secret place when Dren was at work. She knew that if anything happened, Hiruto would help her, also she could always go and hide in the underwater cave.

"So, you are to be married?" "Hm? Yes, though it is to the man I would never have thought." "Zoey," "Hm?" "Life was like you, full of joy and happiness. She loved everything to do with nature, people, even the Deep clors." "She loved them?" "Hm...she was stuck in the middle between Blue and Dren." "Hm...same with me..." "Hm?" "Theres another boy that I was sort of dating, and I'm so in love with both him and Dren, but...I'm choosing Dren, there is no doubt in my mind." "Life," "HUH! Did you jst call me LIFE!" "Yes, cause that is what Life said to me when she told me that she was going to choose Dren instead of Blue, thats what started the war between the Cynaclons and the Deeps." "I'm not life!" "Zoey, means Life, and you have no recollection of your past life do you?" "You heard that too huh?" "Mhm, I will never tell I sear, but you have to admitt even you are thinking that you being Life is possible." Zoey just sat tere shaking her head. "No...there is no way that..." "Actually there is and you, no matter if you believe it or not, are Life." Zoey turned to see Tarb.

"What are you doing here? What did you say!" "You are Life," "Okay, for a kid you're too young to go insane," "I'm not insane! I'm telling you the truth! Ryoko has proved it!" "Ryoko...has proved it..." "Yes, he wants you to..." "NO! I am not going anywhere near that evil jerk!" "He swears not to harm you, not to mention that Sardon and I will be there..." "That doesn't matter! I'm not going..." "Zoey, if I may, I shall come with you, to ensure your safety," "Hiruto..." "Who are you?" "I am Hiruto, I shall protect miss Zoey with all I have." "Hiruto..." "Fine, if he comes will you?" "I...I guess so...oh! Hiruto!" "You should not walk, you will tire easily." "Ah...okay..." So, Zoey, on Hiruto's shoulder followed Tarb, back to the place that she did not want to go. Ryoko's examroom.

"Ah, welcome back my dear..." "I am only here to hear what you have to say! You keep your stupid bolts away from me!" "Of course...hm? Now who are you?" "I am Hiruto! I am Zoey's protection." "A bdyguard huh?" "Yes." "Interresting, so Girichos really are more then sea monsters." Zoey gasped, Ryoko knew about Hiruto being a Giricho, and she wondered how."

"So you know that I am a Giricho, very perseptive." "Indeed, but my aren't you a fine specimen...hm..." Zoey moved in front of Hiruto and Ryoko. "Keep your damn hands and gadgets off!" "Ha...you are no fun miss." "Just show me what you had to, and then I am..." "Come over here and take a look," Zoey looked at the DNA on the slide then glanced over at Ryoko, is this mine?" "No, that is Life's, this one is yours." She looked at the new slide and stummbled back against a shelf, where she saw her cat DNA and smirked, "What...What is going on here!" "You saw didn't you?" "Yes, they are exactly the same...but how...why?" "Simple, you are Life and your DNA proves it." Zoey backed up into Hiruto, andshe whispered something to him and he nodded. "I need a bit of fresh air...Ryoko, come with me, I need to discuss what I just saw." "Alright, you three coming too?" "We will, what about you Hiruto?" "No thank you, I shall stay in here." "Very well." They left the room.

"Well, thats it I guess, you are Life and that means that Zoey is Life's real name!" "I...hey!" Hiruto smacked the hand away. "Hands off!" "I am sorry, but now that we have the goddess in our midst," Ryoko advanced towards Zoey and Hiruto.

"Royko! Stop!" "You two get out of here, or assist me, either way she is going to be my new experiment and my old experiment...ARGH!" "Like hell she will!" Zoey was so relieved to see Dren when he burst through the door and smashed Ryoko.

"Dren!" "Are you alright Zoey?" "Mhm, I'm fine," He turned to Ryoko. "What did I tell you before Ryoko! Did I not order you NOT to touch Zoey ever again?" "Ye...yes sir," "Then what was that, that I heard you say!" "Forgive me sir! I was in the wrong, I appoloigize." "Whatever, Hiruto, please take Zoey home." "Will do." Hiruto lifted Zoey ontyo his shoulders and left the building.

"Now, what the hell was so interresting that you had to bring her here for!" "Take a look for yourself Dren." He looked at both the slides. "I...Is this..." "Yes, it is." Neither noticed that Zoey's mew mew DNA has disappeared same with a needle.

"Did you...oh! Hiruto! Thank you so much!" "My pleasure princess." "Please don't, I maybe her, but I'd rather remain Zoey for a while," "Of course...ah...what are you..." "I'm taking back my cat DNA." Zoey filled the needle and stuck it right where her mark reappeared and she could feel her cat DNa coursing through her veins again.

"I have it back...I'm a cat again!" She said with joy and transformed into her mew mew form. "YES!!YES!! I'm back!" She jumped up and down happily, and smiled brightly. Hiruto didn't know what to think.

"Zoey...you are like me...you can be human or an animal." "Mhm, but this was genetically done six years ago." "Oh?" "When I first came here Ryoko took it away from me, but now, now I have it bakc and I am so, so, so happy!" "Same here Kitty cat." Zoey smiled and ran into Dren's arms.

"I'm a cat again!" "I can see...mmm, but you were always **my** Kitty cat," "Hm...I know..." "So...Ryoko showed me the slides..." "I can't believe it!" "Neither can I, but that makes things much more simple," "Hm?" "Well we've probably both wondered why I've been so hooked on you right?" "Hm...yeah..." "Maybe...it wss cause I knew you were Life, I just didn't let on," "Well, how much do you love Life?" "Not as much as I love you, but I guess that is how much I love life huh?" "Yeah, I guess so...hm..." Hiruto bowed, "I shall be heading back to the pond, good-night."

"So, I think Hiruto likes you," "Really?" "Mhm, looks like he does anyway." "Hm...he told me about the Deep Colors fighting with your people..." Cause Blue wanted you?" "Mhm..." "Well, that is the exact reason." "Hm...did I ever tell you who?" "Hm? No, you never got a chance to do that, see Silver attacked." "Silver...he made me ruin Elliot's life..." "Hm?" "The house that Life, I destroyed by mistake, was Elliot's." "Oh, right you told me that the other day right," "Mhm." "Hey, don't cry," "I can't help it. Elliot thinks that it was yuor people that did it, when the one who really did he made the leader of the mew mews...he trusts the one who..." "Hey! I said to hush!" "Dren..." "He'll forgive you." "I..." "If he's as much as a good friend as he has been, he will forgive you...hey I was your enemy and I always forgave you." "Hm...I know..." "Then your ally should forgive you, if he really is our ally." "Hm...you've never really been my enemy, you know that." "Well...I do now," Zoey smiled and snuggled up to the man.

"Hm...so since we're engaged..." "When we're married." "Aww!" "Sorry, but thats what I promised myself I would not do until I was married." "Why?" "I can't remember why, but I know that I just can't." "Well, how about we get married now?" She giggled, "You're too funny, how about a week?" "Week? Sure, a week should be good...hm...as long as I have you as my wife at the end of the week, then I don't mind." "Hm...me neither."


	7. Chapter 6

"Theres the planet!" "Wow...it looks like Earth!" "Mhm, thanks to the mew aqua and Life." "Hm?" Life created the mew aqua while she was on Earth, but when she went into hidding so did it." "WOW! I never knew that." "Hm," "So...if Zoey is Life, then she created the mew aqua!" "Yep, and..." Another ship was spotted.

"Halt! Stae your name!" "My name is Yakanna, Nolccany!" "Ya...Yakanna! Oh my goodness! Welcome princess!" "Please allow me to land." "Of course!" Yakanna landed on the planet.

"Princesses!" "Koji! Wonderful to see you again!" "As it is wonderful to see you again as well your highness!" "Please contact my brother to let him know we are here." "Of course. Please...oh...more humans!" "Yes..." "Ryoko will be very..." "Do not even think about telling that creepy man!" "Of course your highness...but..." "No buts! Now where can we locate Zoey?" "Ah, you mean the goddess Life," "Hm?" "Ryoko has proved that the young woman, very cute young woman is indeed Life." "WOW! So cool! Brother must be so happy!" "Yes he is as is Zoey herself...hm?" Mark came to stand beside Elliot. "So where do we start?" "Hm...Mark you go with Yakanna and Larina, I'm going to take a look around myself." "Don't get lost, also if you run into trouble just say you know the princesses." "Will do." Elliot took off, while Yakanna showed Mark and the others the way through the streets.

"Wow...what a cool place...huh?" Elliot spotted a young human woman walking passed. "Hey!" He grasped her hand, "You're a human!" The woman stopped and whipped around. "Th...that voice!" Elliot came face to face with Zoey.

"Elliot!" "Zoey!" "Wow! It's great to see you Elli!" "You do not know how worried we've all been about you!" "I'm perfectly fine." They walked together.

"So you've been here for almost two years huh?" "Mhm, I love it here, and I'm getting married in three days, so all is very well..." "I see...WAIT! MARRIED!!" "Mhm, to Dren...HEY!" Elliot grasped her hand and started pulling her towards him. "No way! Over my dead body! You are coming back with me!" "Elliot! ARGH! Let go of me!" "Zoey..." "How dare you come here and instantly order me to come with you!" "Zoey..." "I am staying here and I am marrying Dren end of disscusion!!" "What about Mark?" "I don't love him as much as I love Dren! You must know by now who I really am!" "Yeah..." "Then you know that I am meant to marry Dren! Also I love him more then my own life." "You're a mew mew though!" "I'm not a mew mew anymore! My DNA was extraced! I have lost all my powers and so I am staying here to marry Dren." "Zoey..." "NO! Either deal with it or...oh wait there is no or, just DEAL!" Zoey said angrily and began to walk away.

"Zoey, I'm sorry..." "Hm...come on, I'll make you some tea."

"Yakanna! Larina!!" "Brother!" The girls and Mark just stood off to the side as Yakanna and Larina were welcomed back by their brother.

"You two would be in serious trouble, but...Zoey explained the situation and so, you're not." "Hm...oh! Zoey!" Yakanna and Larina hurried over to Zoey who had just entered the house.

"Oh, Kanna, Rina, hello again," "ZOEY!" "OH! Kiki...can't breathe..." "Sorry Zoey." "Ha...thats alright, its good to see you, and all of you too everyone." "ZOEY!" "Whoa! Mark!" "You had us all so worried!" "Mark...please, put me down." "No way!" Dren stepped up to him, "I suggest that you put Zoey down right now romeo." "Ha! Fat chance...wha...HEY!!" "You were asked to put miss Zoey down, now do it, or I shall be very angry." "What the! Another human here? Thats..." "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" Mark set her down.

"So, Zoey did you tell them about you getting hitched in three days?" Zoey sighed and stood with dren holding her waist, "No I havent, but yes it is true," "Zoey..." "Well, now that you all know, I suppose I should let Zoey know something," "Elliot! Nothing happened!" "Nothing happened?" "Oh, Corrina and the girls went into theiur ships to navigate us here..." "You still have to take that lesson Kanna," "I know," "Anyway, Corrina decided to take some company up with her," "Oh?" "Mhm, now Mark why don;t you tell Zoey what you thought of Corrina's ship?" "WHAT!" "Zoey...look it...nothing happened! I swear!" "Hm...alright, if nothing happened, then...what color is Corrina's ship's...bed?" "Ooh, good one, only Zoey and the girls should know that...well, Wes and I do too, but lets hear it." "Ah...well...blue of course to match the whole ship...oh crap!" "ARGH! You!" Zoey walked up to Mark and slapped him. "Ouch, that har to hurt."

"So...what have you been doing here?" "Actually not much, even after she said yes to marrying me." "Oh?" "Right, Life has to marry first, then she can...well...you know." "Why?" "Well, she is wanted by both you and the Deep Colors so, there must be something very..." Koji came running into the house.

"Koji?" "Emergancy!" "What kind..." We are under attack!" "What! By who!" "The Deeps! They've returned and want vengance on all of us for Blue's defeat!" Mark said nothing. "How did they find us!" "They have hostages!" "Hostages!" "Yes, the humans from Earth!" "What!" "Calm down Zoey," Said Elliot as they followed after Koji.

"What do you want!" "Life, she is all that we have ever wanted." "Forget it!" "Hm..." "Zoey..." "I'm going to fight them," "What! No! Not alone!" "Stay here all of you! This is my fight." "Zo..." "Leave her blondie, if there is one thing that Zoey is, she is stubborn and strong, she'll do fine." "Yeah...whatever."

Zoey flew into space in her ship, and headed for the shuttles. "Deep Color Aliens!" "Are you Life?" "I am Zoey, and you...well, you're going to end up like Blue, DEAD!" "You! You're the witch who..." "Thats me, now leave the humans alone! Leave the Cynaclons alone as well and get away!" "You puny human! We will not leave! Not until we have Life." "I am Life! You will no longer cause trouble for the universe!!" Zoey said angrily, as she shut her eyes ad felt a strange power running through her viens.

Suddenly she heard a voice over the transmission. "We meet again, cat girl..." "Deep Blue!" "But of course, my dear, now, come here!" The ship began to be pulled into the shuttle. "No! No! Stop! Stupid ship! Do as I...ah..." She hit lightly against the side of the shuttle. She looked out the window quickly, and sighed relieved that she hadn't cuased any dammage.

The doors to her ship openeda dn she was thrown into the metal table in the room. "ARGH!" "You may have won that battle, but my dear, you will never win the war!" Zoey looked up in horror as she saw Deep Blue walking towards her.

"Stay away from me!" "No can do, see, you are Life and so, I shall steal your life away." "Ah..." "The boy really was foolish. He held on to a single fibre of his being and that is how I remain alive. If he had died, then I would have as well, but no you could not let the boy perish and so I thank you cat girl, thank you for keeping me alive." "NO!" "You should have let him die, cause now, you will no longer be a goddess. Ha, ha, ha, Ah ha, ha, ha!!" Zoey trembled with fear and stayed as still as possible. "Please..." She said to herself, "Please, Life, if I really am you, then you know that I need your help! Please give me the power to destroy this monster!!" Zoey pleaded with herself and then she glowed a bright pink.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hm?" Blue watched the glowing girl hover then set down, an angry look upon her face.

"What in the..." "You are a dispicable man! The man I knew when younger, was not a crule man like you!" "Life..." "Do you know why I chose Dren over you?" "Nope, why do you think I hate him..." "You are crule, but he is not and I love him, not you." "Thats..." "I have heard enough!" Lightening flew from her fingers.

"I was not made an Goddess, for being stupid and weak! I defeated Silver!" "Yes, you did indeed, but not without destroying that blond boy's family," "That was all a mistake!" "True, but it still your fault that he lost his parents." "Shut up!" "You know this don't you?" "SHUT UP!!" "What do you think the blond will do? Now that he knows that you are responsible for it all? His life without parents, hm?" "Stop it!" "Do you think he'll welcome you with open arms once this is all over?" "ENOUGH!!" Zoey screamed, as Deep Blue came closer to her. "No! Get away from me!" "Now, now, my dearest Life, don't be that way." "Argh! Let me go!" "Hm, I'm going to take, what that rotten boy, Mark was supposed to take from you, cat girl." "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Came the angry hiss, as lightning sent Deep blue flying into the table he'd thrown Zoey into.

"Argh!" He turned to Zoey, who was now surrounded by a bright firey light. "Life..." No sound came from the girl, none at all. All the girl did was close her eyes and reopen them to reveal glowing eyes of light.

"Life!" "Deep Blue, you chose to take the wrong path in life, and now you shall atone for that wrong choice you made!" "Ah..." He backed away. "This shall be the final act that I will complete." "What do you mean by that?" "Once this task is complete, I will forever die." "Wha...but you're the goddess, you can't die...can you?" "Hm...Indeed I can and I will."

"_Zoey! Stop this! come back down! We'll deal with everything down here!_" The girl sighed sadly, then smiled and turned off the transmitter. "Goodbye." She grasped hold of Deep Blue's arm and chanted some really strange chant, then in an explosion of lightening, both ships disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"ZOEY!!" Everyone shouted as they watched the explosion. "Oh, no! Zoey!" "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!!" Tears fell from everyone's eyes.

"Poor, miss Zoey...hm?" Hiruto looked up to see a bright light decending from the sky. "Miss Zoey!" He exclaimed and soon the light was surrounded by everyone.

"Whats going on?" "Zoey..." Her lifeless body landed in Dren's arms. He held her tightly to his chest, hoping at least feel her heart beating, but there was nothing to indicate that she was alright.

"Is...is she..." Dren nodded, "She's dead." "No!" Dren carried Zoey's body to a temple, that had been built for the goddess Life years ago. He laid her on the alter, kissing her quickly before stepping back.

"Whats happening now?" Elliot asked as Zoey's body was encased in light. "She is acending to the heavens..." "So...so then Zoey really was Life?" "The light casing proves it...unfortunately..." "Hm..."

"All is not over for miss Zoey," Said Hiruto simply. "What do you mean?" "Life said that **she** would die, she didn't say anything about miss Zoey dying, did she?" "Ah...no...then...then why wont Zoey wake up? Why isn't she breathing?" "Simple, this is Life's body on the alter, Zoey's is not there." "Huh? Explain Hiruto!" "I shall take you to where miss Zoey's body lies, and where she will return to us from." Everyone followed Hiruto into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8

Hiruto led everyone to the heart of the forest, where he said that only those welcome could go. The hed told them that they were welcome, due to the fact that they were special to miss Zoey.

"So where is she?" "Not far from here, just over there, actually, where the light is shinning." When he saw the light, Dren took off towards it, as did Elliot, who now stood with Dren as the light shone around Zoey, who looked to be asleep, while standing.

"Do you think shes alright?" "Don't know...i never even knew this place was here." "Hm...what are you..." "Hey you can stand there waiting if you want, but I'm not." Dren said back to Elliot, as he reached Zoey.

"Hey kitty cat, time for you to wake up, now." He said outright. Zoey's eyes fluttered, then opened slightly. "Yeah, you're right, feels like I've been asleep for years." "Ah...maybe you have..." "Ha, ha, thats funny, no seriously..." Zoey looked around at all her friends.

"Hiruto, what happened?" "See, Life knew that when she went up to meet with that ship, she wouldn't be leaving, alive that is. So she broke free from miss Zoey's body, here in the heart of the forest. She told me this before she went up in the ship and told me where to find miss Zoey." "So...she left Zoey's body, because she knew that if she didn't Zoey would die?" "Yes, see miss Zoey would never have been able to use Life's power the way that Life did, see her power is far too dangerous, and Life knew this so, she left Zoey's body, so that she didn't die when Life used her power." "Wow...so Zoey's alright, right?" "Yes and she'll remembeer everyone, except for Life, who is gone forever." "Hm...then all her feelings will be the same?" "Yes, and no. See, miss Zoey origninally fell for Deep Blue's borrowed body, Mark, but she will not like him anymore, not the way she used to." "Why?" "The one she is meant to be with is not a human, nor is it myself," "You mean..." "Yes, she is meant for Dren and only him." "Wow..." "Hiruto," "Yes, princess?" "They're waiting for us to join them." "Ah, right."

"Wow, so, thats what happened?" "Mhm, so, how do you feel?" "Well rested, thats for sure and a bit hungry." Zoey said while leaning on Dren's chest. "Well, lets go and fix that." "Yeah, I think we're all hungry." Everyone began to walk after Hiruto, who led them out of the forest. Zoey walked behind them all.

"Everything alright kitty cat?" "Mhm...I just can't believe that all that happened." "Yeah, it was quite terrifying for everyone, so..." "Hm...Dren," "Yeah?" "Lets go home...together." Dren smiled and kissed her. "Sure thing."


End file.
